Concentration can be an effective form of treatment or pretreatment for a broad variety of wastewater streams and may be carried out within various types of commercial processing systems. At high levels of concentration, many wastewater streams may be reduced to residual material in the form of slurries containing high levels of dissolved and suspended solids. Such concentrated residual may be readily solidified by conventional techniques for disposal within landfills or, as applicable, delivered to downstream processes for further treatment prior to final disposal. Concentrating wastewater can greatly reduce freight costs and required storage capacity and may be beneficial in downstream processes where materials are recovered from the wastewater.
Characteristics of industrial wastewater streams are very broad as a result of the large number of industrial processes that produce them. Techniques for managing wastewater include: direct discharge to sewage treatment plants; pretreatment followed by discharge to sewage treatment plants; on-site or off-site processes to reclaim valuable constituents; and on-site or off-site treatment to simply prepare the wastewater for ultimate disposal. Where the wastewater source is an uncontrolled event, effective containment and recovery techniques must be included with any of these options.
An important measure of the effectiveness of a wastewater concentration process is the volume of residual produced in proportion to the volume of wastewater entering the process. In particular, low ratios of residual volume to feed volume (high levels of concentration) are the most desirable. Where the wastewater contains dissolved and/or suspended non-volatile matter, the volume reduction that may be achieved in a particular concentration process that relies on evaporation of volatiles is, to a great extent, limited by the method chosen to transfer heat to the process fluid.
Generally, conventional processes that affect concentration by evaporation of water and other volatile substances use indirect heat transfer systems. Indirect heat transfer systems generally include a vessel that holds a process fluid and a plate, a bayonet tube, or a coil-type heat exchanger immersed within the process fluid. Mediums such as steam or hot oil are passed through the heat exchangers in order to transfer the heat required for evaporation.
Indirect heat transfer systems that rely on heat exchangers such as plates, bayonet tubes, or coils are generally limited by the buildup of deposits of solids on the surfaces of the heat exchangers that come into direct contact with the process fluid. Also, the design of such systems is complicated by the need for a separate process to transfer heat energy to the heating medium such as a steam boiler or devices used to heat other heat transfer fluids such as hot oil heaters. This design leads to dependence on two indirect heat transfer systems to support the concentration process.
Feed streams that produce deposits on heat exchangers while undergoing processing are called fouling fluids. Where feed streams contain certain compounds, such as carbonates, for which solubility decreases with increasing temperature (i.e., inverse solubility), deposits, generally known as boiler scale, will form even at relatively low concentrations due to the elevated temperatures at the surfaces of the heat exchangers. Further, when compounds that have high solubility at elevated temperatures such as sodium chloride are present in the wastewater feed, they will also form deposits by precipitating out of the solution as the process fluid reaches high concentrations (i.e., saturation). Built up layers of solids on heat exchange surfaces act as an insulation barrier that reduces the rate of heat transfer. Additionally, solid deposits may have the potential to corrode certain materials within the heat exchanger. Such deposits, which necessitate frequent cycles of heat exchange surface cleaning to maintain process efficiency and to reduce the potential for corrosion, may be any combination of suspended solids carried into the process with the wastewater feed and solids that precipitate out of the process fluid. To counteract the loss of efficiency and to extend time between cleanings, designers of indirect heat exchange evaporators generally scale up the heat exchange surfaces. In other words, indirect heat exchange surfaces are built larger than needed to reduce cleaning cycles. Additionally, to counteract the potential for corrosion, designers typically select expensive high alloy materials for the heat exchangers. The effect of solid buildup in indirect heat exchangers imposes practical limits on the range of wastewater that might be effectively managed, especially when the range of wastewater includes fouling fluids. Therefore, processes that rely on indirect heat transfer mechanisms are generally unsuitable for concentrating wide varieties of wastewater streams and achieving low ratios of residual to feed volume.
Due to the factors listed above, designers of indirect heat exchange evaporators must balance cost, cleaning cycles, corrosion resistance, and efficiency when designing such systems. In order to extend the time between cleaning cycles, indirect heat exchange evaporators are often limited in differential pressure, which limits the maximum concentration of the process fluid. As a result, known indirect heat exchange evaporators are often limited to less than 20% total solids as a maximum concentration in order to reduce the rate of solid buildup on the heat exchange surfaces.
Another drawback to known indirect heat exchange evaporators is the large amount of heat required to evaporate water in the wastewater. At sea level, generally 1 Btu/Lb/° F. is required to heat the wastewater to its boiling point (this heat is generally called “sensible heat”). Thereafter, approximately 1,000 Btu/Lb is required to effect evaporation of the water (this heat is generally known as “latent heat”).
Some indirect heat exchange evaporators have attempted to reduce the amount of thermal energy required to evaporate the water. In particular, a multi-stage indirect evaporative process has been developed that operates under a partial vacuum in an effort to reduce the thermal energy required. Although such designs have been somewhat effective in reducing the amount of thermal energy required, these designs are very expensive and they remain subject to the drawbacks discussed above, in particular, solid deposits and concentration limits.
In addition to evaporation, some traditional wastewater treatment systems include a series of process steps, or “unit operations,” that interact to provide a final treated product that is safe. Examples these types of wastewater treatment systems include conventional sewage treatment systems. Conventional sewage treatment systems include process steps, such as, dewatering, heating, microbiological digestion (aerobic and anaerobic), pH adjustment, precipitation, sludge thickening, sludge drying, and denitrification and filtration of treated effluent. Even with the several process steps, which are aimed at cleaning the sewage and producing a safe product, the end product of conventional sewage treatment systems is generally a sludge of some sort. Some of the resultant sludge may contain heavy metals that precipitated out of solution during the treatment process. These heavy metals may be toxic and the heavy metals are difficult to extract from the sludge.
Another drawback to conventional sewage treatment systems is that the process fluid is very sensitive to variations in pH. Moreover, the process fluid may contain compounds that interfere with the microbiological digestion. In other words, the process fluid may contain compounds that are harmful to the bacteria used in the conventional sewage treatment systems.
Yet another conventional method of treating wastewater is a filtration system. Filtration systems may use a diverse range of filtration methods to purify wastewater. Some examples of filtration methods are reverse osmosis, ultrafiltration, and ion exchange. Each of these filtration systems includes a certain degree of sensitivity to contaminants on membranes within the system. Thus, the membranes must be backwashed or cleaned regularly. Moreover, secondary systems may be needed to remove these contaminants, resulting in a more expensive and complex system.